At the End of the Rainbow
by islashlove
Summary: Detective Carlton Lassiter doesn't believe in psychics, but when a little man on Saint Patrick's Day tells him that he is about to meet the love of his life, should he believe him or not. This is a slash story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle **

**Author's Notes: This has been done for a 'word of the week' challenge for the Facebook group Fanfiction. net Writers Unite. The word this week is Rainbow. **

**Story Notes: Detective Carlton Lassiter doesn't believe in psychics, but when a little man on Saint Patrick's Day tells him that he is about to meet the love of his life, should he believe him or not. **

**At the End of the Rainbow **

**Chapter 1: Your True Love Waits for You. **

Detective Carlton Lassiter didn't believe in all the mumbo-jumbo that was Shawn Spencer. He didn't believe in Psychics and even if they did exist, there was no way he would believe that Shawn Spencer was one. Hell…he didn't even believe in all the crap from his mother about the little people. But here he was, sitting at the end of the rainbow staring at the one he had fallen in love with.

It had all started that morning when he walked out of his front door. He really didn't want to go to work, as it was Saint Patricks Day and that meant he would be dealing with drunken fights and pathetic excuses that the leprechauns did it.

After closing his front door, Lassiter walked over to his car, but stopped short when he realised that a very short man was standing in front of the driver's door.

'Great', he mumbled to himself, before speaking a little louder. "Can I help you?"

"No, my dear Detective, it is I, who can help you."

"What do you mean?" Lassiter said as he let out a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms.

"Well, I have something to tell you."

"And what is that?"

"When night falls tonight, you shall find yourself at the end of the rainbow and there, under it, you shall find your true love."

"Right…and I will also see some unicorns, too. Sorry, but, I'm not a believer."

"You may not be a believer, Detective…now, but tonight you shall change your mind.

"I doubt it, now if I may," Lassiter said pointing at his car.

"Of course, but just one more thing, Detective Lassiter," the man said as he walked away. "Believer, or not, tonight you will be shown your true love. What you do after that is up to you." Then after giving a small bow the man walked away. Lassiter just shook his head, hopped into his car and drove away.

That was fourteen hours ago. Fourteen long hours sitting at his desk doing paperwork, but regardless of how much work he had, Lassiter's mind still returned to the strange conversation he had that morning.

Surely that little man couldn't have really meant what he said, could he? No, it couldn't be, after all, who's ever heard of a rainbow at night. But no matter what, he would really like to see who the universe thought was the love of his life.

Now, here he was sitting in a club called 'Under the Rainbow' and looking at the one he had fallen hard for. Fallen was the word, but he also knew that there was no chance in hell that person would want anything to do with him. Yet, the little man did say that he would find the love of his life that night under a rainbow and here they were…under the rainbow.

But what was the other thing the little man said? 'Believer, or not, tonight you will be shown your true love. What you do after that is up to you.' Did that mean he needed to make the first move? Well, as he said, believer or not, it was up to him.

Taking a deep breath and then the gulping down the last of his drink, Lassiter stood up and with wavering confidence he walked straight up to the group. They were sitting at a table near the back wall and right under the end of rainbow picture sat no other than Shawn Spencer.

As soon as Spencer looked at him with those sparking eyes, Lassiter was lost in them, like so many times before. Only this time he didn't go into defence mode and get angry. Instead he just pulled Spencer up off his seat and into a kiss.

After all, what's the worst thing that could happen? Spencer could hit him, out him as being gay or he could just leave Santa Barbara never to be seen again. Whereas, on the other hand, Spencer could kiss him back.

At first it was nothing, Spencer was more like a stiff board in his hands than a human being. But soon Spencer started to kiss back and kiss back he did. Soon the two men were just four arms pulling the other in as close as they could, but the need for air finally broke them apart.

Not too sure what to say, Lassiter just stood there, his arms still around Spencer. And Spencer seems to be just as lost for words as well, that was, until he started to talk.

"Wow, Lassie, I never knew you cared. I thought you hated me."

"No, I've never hated you. I just couldn't deal with my feelings for you and I used my anger to keep you away."

"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind about me. You want to go and get something to eat?"

"Why not, it's about time we went out on a date."

And with that the two men walked out of the bar and into the night.

**The End **

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
